ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pine Valley (All My Children)
Pine Valley, Pennsylvania is the fictional setting for the long-running American soap opera All My Children. It is a small suburb of Philadelphia. The town exists in the same fictional universe as cities from other existing or defunct ABC daytime dramas, including Llanview from One Life to Live, Port Charles from General Hospital, and Corinth from Loving. History Originally, it had long been believed that Pine Valley (or PV, as it is called by fans on the internet) was actually in New York State, not Pennsylvania. (Pine Valley, New York actually exists in Chemung County) But by the late 1990s, its state had not been mentioned for a few years. By 2000, it was implied that Pine Valley was actually in Pennsylvania, a few hours from Llanview. In more recent years, it was established that Pine Valley was only a few minutes from Llanview, during a 2004 storyline, where the two shows overlapped with characters. It is believed that the town is now based on the Philadelphia Main Line, a chain of well-to-do suburbs in the vicinity of Philadelphia. It has recently been suggested that the two cities of Pine Valley and Llanview are located on opposite sides of the Llantano River. In a 2010 documentary hosted by former resident Hayley Vaughan Santos, a map of the area showed Pine Valley to be located due north of the Pennsylvania town of Bryn Mawr, with Llanview to its southwest. Villanova University sits directly between Pine Valley and Llanview. In recent years the zip code is stated to be 19101. The town, as the "Welcome" sign indicates, was founded in 1683 by a woman by the name of "Aggie." Since the show premiered in 1970, Pine Valley has grown to be a buzzing metropolis, full of many businesses and residents and a prominent skyline that was shown during the remarriage of Jesse Hubbard and Angie Baxter in 2008. Some of the more recognizable companies are Chandler Enterprises, Cortlandt Electronics, and Enchantment Cosmetics. In 2002, Fusion Cosmetics was founded. Enchantment, another cosmetics company, has usually battled Fusion on the shelves of Lacey's, a popular department store in town. Other places of business include The Serving Spoon, a food shop, the Glamorama, and the Boutique, owned by Myrtle Fargate before her death in 2009. Myrtle also operated her own boarding house. The Shack, The Valley Inn, and the Pine Cone Motel are also places of temporary residence in town. The Valley Inn's dining room is a popular restaurant, as well as ConFusion and the Yacht Club; while BJ's, S.O.S. (Sounds of Salsa), and the Pit are more casual dining possibilities. The Seasons Casino is also in town. For education, there is Pine Valley High School and Pine Valley University. Medical cases are treated at both Pine Valley Hospital and the Front Street Clinic. One of the biggest houses in town is Wildwind, a large castle, while many other manors exist. The current police chief is Jesse Hubbard. The most successful would be the Miranda Montgomery Center, and Cambias Industries owned by Ryan Lavery, and its heirs are Miranda Montgomery, Ian Slater, and Gabrielle Montgomery. Disasters and major events *'Pine Valley Tornado' (July 1994) :On the night of Gloria and Adam Chandler's party, a violent tornado struck Pine Valley. Julia Santos was hit in the face by a falling chandelier, the result was a horrific scar. Multiple other injuries occurred. Many homes and buildings were destroyed or badly damaged, including Joe and Ruth Martin's house, where Tad Martin nearly lost his life and had an out-of-body experience. *'Baby switch' (March 2004 - February 2005) :In 2004, the producers of All My Children and One Life to Live decided to do a crossover storyline. The storyline begins when Babe Carey finds herself pregnant, and does not know if the father is JR Chandler or Jamie Martin. She soon finds herself in the middle of a thunderstorm with an equally pregnant Bianca Montgomery. After becoming stranded in a cabin, Babe calls Paul Cramer, a paramedic in Llanview, to bring a helicopter, rescue and take them to a hospital. Paul initially refuses, but then agrees. :He arrives, and helps Babe deliver her baby. Bianca also delivers her baby. He then drugs Babe, and stages a helicopter crash. When Babe awakes, Paul tells her that her baby has been killed during the crash. However, the Chandler family soon arrive and threatens to harm Paul if anything happens to Babe's child. Paul changes the story to say that Bianca's baby is the one that had been thrown from the helicopter. In reality, Paul had hidden Babe's baby son in another nearby cabin, in hopes of giving it to his sister, Kelly Cramer, who longs for a child. Bianca's baby girl is given to Babe, who names the girl Bess, leaving the Kane and Montgomery families to grieve over the loss of the infant. :Babe starts to get increased 'feelings' that she delivered a boy. With the help of her mother, Krystal Carey, she discovers that Bess is really Miranda, the daughter that Bianca had given birth to. Krystal convinces her that the baby is better off with JR and Babe. Babe lets Bianca grieve. :JR, angry over the revelation of Babe and Jamie's night of passion, decides to gain custody of Bess. JR's main plan now is to paint Babe as an unfit mother. He drugs Babe in the hopes that she will sleep with Jamie again, but something goes wrong and Babe is hospitalized. This makes JR realize he may have gone too far, but he will not give up on trying to protect his little girl. Unknown to him, Jamie suspects JR of drugging Babe and tells her, who in turn tells JR of the matter. JR needs to protect himself and tells the drug dealer, Seth Phelps, to implicate Jamie as the culprit. Jamie is later convicted and sent to jail, where he ends up getting stabbed. :Babe decides to test JR with the help of Bianca and stages an affair to have JR show his real colors, which he does. Babe, facing the truth that JR is no longer in love with her, relinquishes custody of Bess and leaves town with a newly released Jamie. What JR does not know is that Babe has discovered that their son is truly alive and being raised by Paul's sister. She and Jamie devise a plan to kidnap the boy and go on the run with him. JR celebrates his victory until he read a letter Babe has left behind. The letter details the truth about Bess, that she is actually the late Miranda Montgomery, and their son died in the helicopter crash. JR tells Bianca what the letter said and thinking it was one of JR's lies, she ignores him. That helps JR to convince himself that it is one of Babe's many lies to hurt him. When Babe learns that Bianca has not gotten Miranda back, she contacts her and enlists Bianca's help in luring JR down to Florida with Bess. :Bianca and JR go to a Miranda Montgomery Foundation fundraiser in Florida, where JR spots Babe. He follows her to a deserted warehouse, only to be locked inside and taunted by his brother, Jamie, with the news of his child's death and the fact that Babe is going to reveal the truth about Miranda to Bianca. JR becomes angry and hits Jamie in the head with a pipe and is freed from the warehouse by Kendall Hart. Their brotherhood is over. When JR returns to his hotel room, Bianca is waiting. She holds Miranda after finally being told the truth and seeing Babe's son, who Babe is calling James. JR and Bianca get into an argument on the terrace because JR refuses to believe that Bess is Miranda. Bianca loses her balance and falls to the ground below. Bianca falls into a coma and JR's secret is safe for one more day. :JR returns to Pine Valley with "Bess" completely convinced that he well get to keep her. Unknown to him, Adam Chandler (his father) has given Erica Kane (Bianca's mother) permission to run a DNA test on the baby. Feeling the walls starting to close in on him, JR decides that it is time to leave town, but is intercepted at the last moment by Erica, Adam, Tad Martin, and company with the truth. In his getaway vehicle, he pronounces the death of his son, mother, and his ''other father...Tad. Handing Bess over, JR falls into a deep depression and spends all of his time in the nursery mourning the loss of his two children. Finally, after a couple of weeks, JR emerges with an idea in his head, and by simply tricking Bianca into telling him the truth, he finds out that his son is alive and that the people he thought cared about him wanted him to believe the child was dead. :JR sends his private investigators out to find Babe and Jamie, who are being helped by Liza Colby. Getting a major lead, JR jets down to New Orleans right before Babe and Jamie's trip to Venezuela and confronts them. The police arrive and force Babe to hand over the child, a baby boy, to JR. In JR's arms is the newest heir to the Chandler fortune, Adam Chandler III (later known as Little Adam). JR eventually wins sole custody of Adam III, even against dozens of people saying that he will be an unfit father. *'Janet Dillon's Revenge Plot' (November 2005 - February 2006) - Janet Green, hellbent on teaching Pine Valley a lesson, commits several crimes to get back for how they treated her daughter and frames Jonathan Lavery. :Killed her husband Trevor Dillon and stored him in a freezer. :Dangled Kendall Hart from a hammock on the edge of the Fusion rooftop. :Pushed Babe Carey down a flight of stairs at the hospital. :Drugged the pumpkin soup at the Chandler Thanksgiving dinner. :Knocked out David Hayward and scheduled him for open heart surgery. :Started the fire at the Road Side Bar that nearly killed Kendall Hart and Greenlee Smythe. :Kidnapped Little Adam and dropped him off in a manger scene. :Pushed Di Henry through the ice at the boathouse. :Drugged Krystal Carey and Babe. :Kidnapped Brooke English, Joe Martin, Opal, Adam, and Krystal, leaving them in the back of a truck which was sinking into quicksand. :Loosened the gas valve and set the explosions at Erica Kane's Mardi Gras Ball. :Killed Ethan Cambias, as a result of the explosions at the Ball. :Kidnapped Babe and Little Adam to make JR Chandler think that Babe kidnapped him. :Left Babe in a freezer, nearly killing her. :Janet Dillon's final act on her revenge on Pine Valley. *'Satin Slayer' (December 2006 - March 2007) - A serial killer linked to Zach Slater's past, is targeting the women of Fusion Cosmetics, which was later revealed to be Zach's father Alexander Cambias. :December 4: Simone Torres found dead in the Fusion office lying on a yoga mat with a ribbon in her hand and a gardenia in her hair. :December 11: Erin Lavery found dead on the Fusion roof top with a ribbon and a gardenia in her hand. :January 8: Danielle Frye found poisoned in her father's house, with a ribbon and a gardenia on her, after drinking a soda that had been poisoned. :January 26: Dixie Cooney Martin poisoned by tainted peanut butter intended for Babe Carey; revealed alive May 2011. :February 9: Max, Babe Carey's body guard, killed just as he was going to drive her home, hit with a blow dart. :February 9: Babe Carey, injected while on her way home from Chandler Enterprises; she was saved and hidden in the Seasons Casino leading everyone to believe she was dead. :February 20: Zoe is beaten up by the killer and she is left for dead. :February 23: Zach Slater is shot with a tranquilizer gun. :February 26: Raymond Jenkins, Fusion's lawyer, found dead outside of Kendall and Zach's new home, having fallen from the balcony, the same way Amelia Cambias died. :February 26: An Amelia Cambias lookalike shot dead for arguing about what happened to Zach. *'Papel's Last Strike' (May 2008) - During Angie and Jesse Hubbard's Wedding at the Seasons East Casino, Robert Gardner is finally revealed as 'Papel', the man responsible for Jesse's 20 year ordeal. Seeking retribution for the last 20 years of hunting Jesse down for the hidden diamond, Robert shoots and holds many people hostage in the main ball room trying to escape with Angie as his main hostage. :Locked Opal in the broom closet. :Took Angie Hubbard hostage at gun point. :Shot at JR Chandler and Babe Carey nearly hitting them outside of their hotel room. :Shot Julia Santos and Greg Nelson ultimately resulting in the death of Julia. :Shot Tad Martin as well as the helicopter pilot on the rooftop. *'Pine Valley Tornadoes' (October 2008) - A series of tornadoes hit Pine Valley and destroy everything in its path. :Opal suffered a heart attack. :Numerous houses and buildings destroyed. :Multiple injuries occurred for the Pine Valley citizens. :Pinned Babe and Little Adam under a bunch of rubble at The Comeback, resulting in the death of Babe. :Pinned Greenlee and Ryan under a bunch of rubble at the local shed. :Trapped Erica and Adam in a cellar at the Chandler Mansion. :Destroyed the beach house with Kendall, Bianca, Spike, and Ian inside, leading to a crashing wall falling on Kendall and cause brain swelling and Bianca giving birth to a baby girl, Gabrielle. :Natalia Hubbard suffered head trauma caused from falling walls at The Comeback. :Petey Cortlandt gets banged on the head from a falling door. :Taylor accidentally gets pushed down the hospital stairs by Zach. :Lifted Zach's car into the air and landed onto power lines. :A power line fell on Aidan's arm, breaking it. :Emma Lavery was kidnapped *'Murder Mystery 2009' (May-October 2009) - A legendary character is killed, sparking a murder mystery. :May 2009: In a case of mistaken identity, Stuart Chandler is fatally shot in place of his twin brother Adam Chandler. :October 22, 2009: Killer revealed to be Adam Chandler. *'Murder Mystery 2010' (September-November 2010) - Longtime Pine Valley villain David Hayward is "killed" by one of his numerous enemies. :September 2010: David Hayward is killed during a party thrown at the Pine Valley Yacht by Caleb Cooney. :November 2010: David "returns from the dead" and explains that he faked his own death to keep Ryan Lavery away from his wife Greenlee Smythe just as Greenlee's guily verdict was revealed in court. *'Project Orpheus' (July-September 2011) - Is a storyline dating back to 1997 and revolves around a greek mythology and David Hayward. David begins a series of clinical trials that slowly resurrects many presumed dead Pine Valley citizens. :May 2011: Dixie Martin is revealed to be alive four years after supposedly being murdered. In July it is shown that she is being held captive by David. Dixie reunites with her family in August 2011. :July 2011: A curious Griffin Castillo contacts Maria Santos inquiring about David and his saving her life in 1997 only to keep her hidden. Maria reveals to Griffin that she remembers seeing the Orpheus symbol on a credit card given to her by David. During this time Greenlee Smythe slowly begins to remember her time in recovery after David rescued her from death. She recalls the Orpheus symbol and an unknown person in the same room. :August 2011: Leo du Pres returns to Greenlee after being presumed dead for the past nine years. It is inferred however to be a dream. In the same episode Greenlee encounters Zach Slater who died in a plane crash the prior year. Similar to Leo and Greenlee's reunion, Ryan Lavery sees the spirit of his first wife Gillian Andrassy to declare their love for each other one final time. :September 2011: Babe Chandler returns as a spirit to JR in his time of need. It is also revealed that despite being shot by his twin brother Adam, Stuart Chandler survived. :According to conversations between David and Dixie, a final person has been saved but their identity has been kept a secret as of the series network finale. *'Who did JR Shoot?' (September 23, 2011) - Is the cliffhanger storyline introduced in the final episode of the series. :Adam Chandler throws a party to celebrate his brother Stuart's release from the hospital and invites all of Pine Valley. Unknown to the guests, a drunken and angry JR Chandler is lurking in the Chandler tunnels armed with a gun. In the last seconds of the show, JR aims and fires the gun at an unseen person. On May 2, 2013, it was revealed that JR shot and killed his ex-wife, Marissa Tasker. Notable couples *'Tara Martin and Philip Brent' *'Chuck Tyler and Donna Beck' *'Phoebe Tyler and Langley Wallingford' *'Cliff Warner and Nina Cortlandt' *'Greg Nelson and Jenny Gardner' *'Jesse Hubbard and Angie Baxter *'Tad Martin and Dixie Cooney' (also known as T&D) *'Erica Kane and Jackson Montgomery' (also known as Jerica) *'Natalie Marlowe and Trevor Dillon' *'Dimitri Marick and Erica Kane' *'Julia Santos and Noah Keefer' *'Ryan Lavery and Gillian Andrassy' *'Leo du Pres and Greenlee Smythe' (also known as Greenleo) *'Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone' (also known as BAM) *'Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery' (also known as Lianca) *'JR Chandler and Babe Carey' (also known as Jabe) *'Zach Slater and Kendall Hart' (also known as Zendall) *'Reese Williams and Bianca Montgomery' (also known as Rianca, Rinks or Breese) *'Ryan Lavery and Greenlee Smythe' (also known as '''Rylee') *'Bianca Montgomery and Marissa Tasker' (also known as Minks) Notable families * The Martin family * The Tyler Family * The Kane family * The Cortlandt Family * The Hubbard family * The Chandler family * The Frye family * The Marick family * The Hayward family Pine Valley society Tri-State area * Center City, Pennsylvania * Elk Green, Pennsylvania * Sea City, Pennsylvania - first mentioned when Jesse Hubbard and Angie Baxter kidnapped their son, Frankie Hubbard, and ran away to, where they got married. :*'Seasons East Casino' (One Atlantic Avenue, in Sea City, Pennsylvania, 19102) :*Carmen Morales and Randi Morgan grew up in this city before coming to Pine Valley. * Corinth, Pennsylvania - shortly after Jesse Hubbard was "killed" Angie and her son Frankie moved to Corinth in 1993 to forget the bad memories left in Pine Valley; home of Loving :* In 1992, Dinah Lee Mayberry went from Corinth to Pine Valley to visit Myrtle Fargate, after breaking up with Clay Alden. There, she ran into old acquaintance Carter Jones, only to get beaten by him and chased back to Corinth with Trevor and Jeremy chasing him in turn. :*Character Hannah Mayberry stayed with Myrtle Fargate for a little while. :*Jeremy Hunter moved to Corinth in 1992 only to be killed by the Corinth serial killer, Gwyneth Alden in 1995. :*Ceara Connor moved to Corinth to find Jeremy Hunter only to be the victim of a sniper rifle in 1992. * New York, New York - Jesse Hubbard fled due to being falsely accused of raping Angie's former friend, Liza Colby; Angie Baxter and her son, Frankie, left Corinth to start a new life in the big city; home of The City. :*Cassandra Foster was born and conceived in The City before attending boarding school in Paris, France. * Llanview, Pennsylvania - neighboring city of Pine Valley across the Llantano River; home of One Life to Live :*Erica Kane went on the lam from Pine Valley in 1983 (after being framed for murder) and took refuge at a Llanview boarding house. :*Skye Chandler moved to Llanview in 1999 to help Asa Buchanan ruin Ben Davidson. :*Visited several times during the baby switch storyline. :*Annie Lavery went to a Llanview clinic one time in April 2008. :*'Cherryvale, Pennsylvania' - retirement community outside of Llanview * Port Charles, New York - when Skye Chandler left town in 2001, she moved to Port Charles in hopes of finding her biological father; home of General Hospital. :*Aidan Devane's relatives, Anna Devane, Robin Scorpio and Emma Drake live in Port Charles. :*Ryan Lavery's relative, Duke Lavery lived in Port Charles. Residences Pine Valley Residences * Mansions :* :*'Chandler Mansion (300 River Road)' - Residence of Adam Chandler, Brooke English, JR Chandler, Colby Chandler, AJ Chandler, Leticia Castillo and Oliver Castillo. * Houses :* :* :*'Cortlandt Manor' - Residence of Opal Cortlandt and Pete Cortlandt. :* :* :*'The Montgomery House' - Residence of Bianca Montgomery, Miranda Montgomery and Gabrielle Montgomery. * Penthouses :* * Apartments :* :* :*'The Hubbard Apartment 5F (1421 Plumtree Road)' - Residence of Jesse Hubbard, Angie Hubbard. :* * Other Residences :* :*'Oak Haven Mental Institution' - Marian Colby Chandler, Janet Dillon and Annie Chandler. :*'Bramwell Hall' - Residence of Celia Fitzgerald. Places of interest Businesses * Cambias Industries * Chandler Enterprises * Cortlandt Electronics (Enterprises) * Designs by Delilah * Enchantment Cosmetics * Fusion Cosmetics - (500 Front Street) * Greenlee Investments - (Pine Ave) * IncredibleDreams.com * Revlon and Giavanna Cosmetics * Valley Investments * Erica Kane Cosmetics * Sensuelle Cosmetics Stores and shopping centers * The Boutique * Cortlandt Electronics * Lacey's Department Store * Logans Department Store (between Llanview and Pine Valley) * Pine Valley Mall * The Serving Spoon * Wonderlands Media * The Pine Valley Bulletin - the local newspaper where Brooke English was formerly employed as a reporter * The Wall Street Herald * 'Tempo' - a hard news magazine formerly owned by Brooke English and Edmund Grey. It is currently owned by Chandler Enterprises * Trend - a fashion magazine formerly owned by Travis Montgomery. During the late 1980s, Brooke English worked here as editor-in-chief * Craze - a fashion magazine owned and published by Blair Cramer, which covers the hottest trends and all the latest things * WRCW TV Station * Wave - a talk show hosted by Hayley Vaughan; formerly taped locally in Pine Valley * Nothing But the Truth - a talk show formerly hosted by Tad Martin; formerly taped locally in Pine Valley * The Cutting Edge - a talk show formerly hosted by Tad Martin and Erica Kane; formerly taped locally in Pine Valley * New Beginnings - a talk show formerly hosted by Erica Kane; formerly taped locally in Pine Valley * He Said, She Said - a talk show formerly hosted by Erica Kane and Jackson Montgomery; formerly taped locally in Pine Valley * The National Intruder - A magazine known for sensational news articles and paparazzi Restaurants * Jane's Addiction (4th & Cedar) * Krystal's (formerly owned by Bonnie Jeans) * The Chateau Restaurant * Chen's Chinese Restaurant * Cluck Cluck Chicken Shack * The Goalpost (owned by Tom Cudahy) * Le Mar Restaurant * McKay's Restaurant (which became BJ's then Krystal's) * Pancake Palace * Roadside Diner * Sounds of Salsa * The Valley Inn Dining Room * The Yacht Club Restaurant Entertainment * Adam's Place (formerly owned by Adam Chandler) * The Blue Angel * The Comeback (formerly owned by Krystal Carey) * ConFusion * Holidays (owned by Hayley Vaughan and Mateo Santos) * Hal's Bar * Insomniac Cafe * The Pit * Seasons East Casinos * The Steam Pit nightclub * Foxy's Bar and Grill * Erica's Disco Volunteer foundations and community Centers * Aids Hospice/Cindy Chandler Memorial * Andrassy Foundation * The Brooke English House (founded by Brooke English; volunteers include Adam Chandler and Frankie Hubbard) * Habitat for Humanity (various volunteers include Joni Stafford, Jackson Montgomery, Brooke English, Boyd Larraby, Dr. Joe Martin, Ruth Martin, Maria Santos Grey, Tad Martin) * Mason Foundation * Miranda Montgomery Center for Women and Children (founded by Bianca Montgomery) Medical * Front Street Clinic - (Front Street) * Oakhaven Hospital * Pine Valley EMS * St. Michael's Hospital * Pine Valley Hospital - (620 Washington Avenue) Current staff at Pine Valley Hospital ;Owner(s) :Erica Kane, co-owner :David Hayward, co-owner ;Chief of Staff :Dr. Angie Hubbard ;Doctors :Jake Martin, Temporary Chief of Staff :Cara Castillo :Griffin Castillo, Cardiac Surgeon Law and correctional * Pennsylvania Correctional Facility * Pine Valley Police Department * Statesville Correctional Facility * Stateside Correctional Facility * Montgomery and Associates * Martin and Devane Investigations Places to stay * Highrise Apartments * The Fargate Boarding House (owned and operated by Myrtle Fargate) * Langham Hotel * The Pine Cone Motel * The Valley Inn * Wayfair Hotel * Pine Valley Yacht Club Amenities *'Daughters of Fine Lineage' *'Pine Valley Country Club' *'Pine Valley Yacht Club' Education *'Bramwell Hall' *'Pine Valley Elementary' *'Pine Valley High School' *'Pine Valley University' *'St. Agnes High School' Other places *'The Boat House' *'The Chandler Gallery' *'Pine Valley Building Services' *'Pine Valley Historical Society' *'Pine Valley Train Station' *'Preserving Historical Architectural Treasures (PHAT)' *'Orsini Vineyards ' *'Warnerford Chair ' * Pine Valley Airport References External links *Owest's Map Conception of Pine Valley Category:All My Children Category:Fictional cities and towns in Pennsylvania